The new cultivar is a product of a whole plant natural mutation. ‘Brazilian Red’ was discovered as a single plant by Lucilene Anatriello in a greenhouse of Alternanthera dentata plants on Sep. 10, 2005 in São José do Rio Preto, Brazil. The breeder selected the natural mutation of Alternanthera dentata for the best color and shape of the plant.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Brazilian Red’ by vegetative cuttings was performed in São José do Rio Preto, Brazil and Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.